Back In Bed
by The Chick from The FOB Songs
Summary: Something I wrote while listening to James Blunt. It's just a weird cross over of LotR, a bit of Harry Potter, and King Kong. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I this whole story's a song-fic to the a****lbum _Back In Bedlam _by James Blunt**

**OAN: I know I can't sing but Jo can!**

**DC: I own my crack!

* * *

**

Jo walked into Harry's Club. She was supposed to be singing there. Jo was extremely nervous. She held her guitar firmly.

"Hey, customers!" Harry announced, "You payed one dollar more than you should for that drink that you're drinking, and Here's the reason. Miss Jo" microphone feedbacks. "Whoa! Anyways she's one of my best customers. Making her debut, JO!"

Jo ran out on stage. She saw her friends at the front tables; Kate and Peter, Nichole and Mike, Emi and Aragorn, and Debi and Merry. But of course sitting right in front of her was the world's best boyfriend Peregrine Took. She finally found her voice, "Hey fellow humans, It's Jo. You probably recognize me from the bar. Umm...Here's a song, well, I'm dedicating it to the one person I love more than any of y'all in the room."

Jo smiled and strummed her guitar.

"Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see...with you.  
Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely woman, in endless night.  
But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end...of time?  
Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

Will you be my shoulder when I'm gray and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me-"

Jo finished. The whole room clapped. Emi whistled.A few regulars at the bar jumped up and yelled, "Whoo! Go Lily!"

"It's Jo, guys." Jo smiled.

"Whatever, Karen, you rock!" One of the drunks said.

Jo smiled and started to sing Trigger Happy. A sailor walked in and took off his cap.

"Who's singing up there?" the young man asked the bartender.

"That'd Be Miss" Bus Boy dropped a tray of plates. "But'round here we just call 'er Jo." The bartender said.

The boy smiled, "That'd one girl I'd never think I'd see again."

* * *

I was listening to his album and thought how it kinda told a story if you put it in the right order. Next song is everyone's favorite... 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My life is brilliant...This one is an actual Song-Fic!**

**DC: My CRACK!**

* * *

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Jimmy sat down at the bar. He looked at Jo as she finished_ Trigger Happy. _He knew, one day, he'd see Jo again.That day finally came.He had missed her a lot. He missed her laugh, her smile, that evil smile of hers as she told Debi it was okay to bounce a bowling ball on the couch.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Jo smiled towards the bar as shefell off the stage. He saw her hug Pippin.

"That little hobbit doesn't know what he's got." Jimmy said. "He's got the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I'll drink to that!" an obviously drunk, and maybe a bit stoned, man sitting next to him said, "That Sara is one sexy crackwhore...Man that Frodo kid is so lucky."

Jimmy smirked, "I used to have her. For three weeks, I was dating that girl."

"What happened? How'd you let that go?"

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"She's in love with that hobbit. I couldn't get in the way of her and happiness." Jimmy said.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Jo looked over to the bar. Ol' Gary had called her Karen, again. She shook her head. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone want something?"

"Yah I'd like a scotch dr-" Debi started.

"I was just being polite!" Jo said. She walked towards the bar. She saw Gary was talking to some new kid, who was probably more drunk, and maybe a bit more stoned, than Gary was. She got to the bar and recognized the boy, "Jimmy! You don't drink..."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

"I do now!" Jimmy smiled, he tried to stand up, "Jo ever since you left my life's gone down hill. I tried to go off to war, maybe that'd give me a reason to be depressed, but that just led to some one writing a song saying I died. Now, I can't go see my mom or she'll call Ghostbusters."

Jo frowned, "Jimmy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay Jo," Jimmy smiled, he sat back, down. "Because it's late at night and I brought the beers!"

He grabbed a bottle and dropped it. "Okay, I don't have the beers."

"Jimmy, where are you staying?" Jo asked him.

"Milton Hotel, lovely place...with the little teeny cockroaches that are about this big." Jimmy babbled, "They're good little bugs..."

"Come on Jimmy. Let's go find you a better hotel." Jo said. She helped him up, and they went and got a cab.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Jo helped Jimmy up to his hotel room.

"You wanna stay awhile," Jimmy said, sobering up a bit, "I got chocolate."

"Nah, Jimmy." Jo said, "I think I need to get back to Pippin."

"Sure you can't stay for a chocolate bar?" He asked.

"Yah, Pippin is gonna start wondering where I went," she said, "Bye, Jimmy."

She left. Jimmy frowned, "Bye Jo."

_I will never be with you._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Couldn't find a song to go along w/ this chapter,**

**AN 2 Reviews:**

_**To Shadow:**_ Yah, well I knew that...

_**To Salem: **_Go give Faramir a hug. Yah me and Pippin are finally talking again. But that's a long story involving alpha carotine, (You probably won't get that joke...Dammit!)Don't worry Jimmy gets a hug in like the next chapter.

**_To John Madden: _**GO Packers! WHOO!

**DC: LET GO OF MY CRACK!**

* * *

Jo came back into Harry's Club. 

"Where have you been?" asked Pippin. "You missed Emi gettting into with some one who refused to come into this place because it was wizard-owned. Then he said, 'Sirius Black also never existed and if he did he'd killl him himself. Well, yah...you can picture the rest..."

Jo laughed, "So where is she?"

"Well Aragorn's smoothing this over with the police," Pippin said, "Emi's in a strait-Wait here's the more important question: Where were you?"

"Oh, well I was just at the bar." Jo said. Pippin would blow up the place if he knew where she really was.

"No, if you had been here you would've noticed this fight from the bar. I think a finger flew that way..."

"Emi's or the g-"

"The guys...Anyway, Really Jo. Where were you?" Pippin asked.

Jo frowned, then started to sing, "I'm looking over a four leaf clover that I overloo-"

"Jo! Fine, tell me when you grow up!" Pippin said, walking away.

"Wait Pippin! I was with Jimmy. Not like anything bad, he just got drunk and I helped him find a place to stay," Jo explained.

"You were with Jimmy?" Pippin asked turning around.

"Dammit, Pippin! Yes I was with him...Didn't you hear anything else I said?"

"No! This is the only important thing! Jo- You're my girlfriend! MINE!"

"Oh, so now I'm labeled! I'm your girlfriend.You're just like the man...I liked it better when I was just Jo! You know what, call me when_ you_ grow up!" Jo stomped off.

"Wait! Jo!" Pippin said, but Jo kept walking.

Merry and Debi came out of the men's bathroom, giggling. They saw Pippin and immediately acted serious. Merry zipped up his fly.

"What'd we miss?" he asked.

* * *

AND CUT! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Nichole, this is the one where Jimmy gets a hug!**

**DC: Yes, I own that bag of crack, officer...Is that a problem?**

* * *

Jo ran up the stairs and knocked on Door number 122. Jimmy answered the door. The toothbrush almost fell out of his mouth. 

_I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend._

Jo fell on him sobbing. "Me and Pippin had a fight and I didn't know where to go..."

Jimmy held her up, "It'll be okay...Shhh..."

"No, It won't be okay, Jimmy," Jo said, "Pippin's really mad at me this time."

"Do you wanna come in?" Jimmy asked.

Jo nodded and Jimmy let her in.

_I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover's final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.  
You're a friend._

Jo laid on Jimmy's couch, spooning at some chocolate low-fat ice-cream.

"What the hell's up with this ice cream?" Jo asked, sitting up a bit.

"It's that crappy kind the hotel gives you." He explained looking through the fridge.

"Oh," she said. "So how've you been?"

"Did I tell you I was in a war?" He asked, walking out of the eating area.

"Yah, you told me something about your mom and Ghostbusters," Jo said.

"I told you about that." Jimmy frowned, "Remember that year you were a Ghostbuster for Halloween?"

"Remember the Party?" Jo asked with a glint in her eyes.

"How can I forget that party?" Jimmy asked. Jo looked down at her crappy ice-cream.

"What Party?" Jimmy mouthed while she wasn't looking.

"Pippin isn't gonna forgive me this time, I know it." Jo said,

_You and I have lived through many things.  
I'll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn't cry for anything,  
But don't go tearing your life apart._

Jimmy sat on the couch, next to her, "Yah, he will. The guy's obviously in love with you."

"I told him he needed to grow up and that he shouldn't label me as his girlfriend." Jo said

"It could be worse," Jimmy said, "He could think you cheated on him even though you didn't."

"He probably does," Jo frowned leaning against Jimmy.

"Well, you could've actually cheated on him." Jimmy said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we are a dead couple." Jo said, "Dead like Nichole and Johnny Depp, or Napolean..."

"Dynamite?" Jimmy asked.

"You like that movie?" Jo said.

"Hell, no!"

"Oh, my God! I hate it too!" Jo said.

_I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
__I'm a friend._

Jimmy smiled, "Why did I let you go?"

"Because I was in love with Pippin," Jo said. "And because you punched Dominic."

"Oh, yeah...Why'd I do that again?"

"Because he was engaged to Evangiline Lilly." Jo said, "You punched him for me..."

"Well, whatever you say." Jimmy said, then he remembered Dom had cheated him in a card game.

Jo kissed Jimmy. He kissed her back.

"Wait what about Pippin?" Jimmy asked.

"Nichole tried to kill Johnny Depp, recently." She said.

"So that'd be a I'm not in Love with the hobbit anymore?"

"Yes," Jo kissed him,

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
Once again.  
Cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.

* * *

_

_Ring...Ring...Ring._

"Hey This Jo! I ain't here at the moment! LOVE YOU PIP! Please leave a message after the beep!"

_Beep_

"Jo, It's Pippin, I'm really sorry about tonight. I know your probably like blow up the town mad at me. Please call me back. Bye"

* * *

AND CUT! OW! 


End file.
